


Promises

by JoyfullyDreadful



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, i actually worked p hard on this, its short but damnet its cute, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfullyDreadful/pseuds/JoyfullyDreadful
Summary: When Ash was younger, Christmas never meant much to him. It was terrible and it always meant spending th day in the bed of a another without his consent.But then he met Eiji and suddenly Christmas meant something again.Originally requested on tumblr"elluu may I request,, banana fish holiday seasons stuff. maybe ash spending time with eiji and stuff"
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Promises

Ash was...happy. As he lay in bed, with Eiji sleeping in his arms, he thought back to all his previous years of christmas. They were cold and barren, never containing much joy. When he was very young, at ages he couldnt quite remember, they were okay. His father was there, and so was Griffin. But then he killed a man and Christmas was never as happy after that. 

He was sent away and he was taken and Christmas began meaning spending time in another persons bed he didn't want to be in. Then he got older, and it began to mean spending it specifically in the bed of Dino Golzine. When he got sent to prison, and he met Shorter, christmas was a bit fun. Then he found Griffin and he began to search and he forgot what Christmas was. 

Then he met Eiji, and suddenly everything meant something again. From the first time he had met him at that bar, to the present , where Eiji was laying in his arms. Where things were okay. Where he was happy to be alive.

Movement from his side pulled Ash from his thoughts. Eiji was stirring, eyes beginning to open as the last inklings of sleep fled his body. As awareness began to filter in, the dark haired boy smiled up at the blonde, reaching up a hand to cup the others cheek.

"Merry christmas" whispered Eiji, giving the other a soft kiss on the lips. He shot up in bed then, a wide grin overtaking his face. "Come on, I want to give you your gift!" He called, bounding into the other room. Ash let out a soft laugh before pushing himself out of bed to follow the other.

As the blonde haired man entered the room, he saw the other man kneeling down by their tiny tree, picking up a gift. He stood up as Ash fully entered the room, motioning him over to the couch. Once they were both seated, Eiji suddenly seemed nervous. He began to fiddle with the small box in his hands before finally taking a deep breath.

Eiji looked up, into Ash's eyes and gave him a nervous smile, handing him the box. The blonde man took it gently, giving the other a smile in return before turning his attention back to the box in his hands. He opened it gently, tearing the paper away with care. Once he got a look at what was inside, he gasped.

It was a ring. A simple silver band, with a small inscription on the outside. As Ash picked up the ring to get a closer look, Eiji began to speak. "It's a promise ring," he began, "the inscription says ' _My soul is always with you_.' It's....it's a promise to stay by your side, no matter what happens." 

"Oh Eiji. " whispered Ash, sliding on the ring, "It's perfect." Eijis face lit up at that statement, throwing his arms around the other. After a couple seconds, he pulled back and gave Ash a passionate kiss on the lips. 

"I'm glad you like it." Whispered Eiji into the kiss. Ash smiled in response before deepening the kiss, hands coming up to hold the others face. 

' _Yeah_ ' thought Ash as they held each other on the couch _'I could get used to this'_ Now, Christmas meant something to him again. Christmas meant home, Christmas meant love and Christmas meant Eiji. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed !! I know it's short, but I'm still new to the whole writing something other than angst scene, so I'm still learning. Regardless, I actually like how this turned out.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as JoyfullyDreadful, where requests are always open.


End file.
